


Dressing Up

by Aeradae



Series: Cullrian One-shots [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeradae/pseuds/Aeradae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Modern AU] Cullen tries to impress Dorian with a new outfit. Will he notice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing Up

**Author's Note:**

> Piece for Cullrian Prompt Saturday on Tumblr: Cullen dressing up for Dorian and the latter not noticing it cause he's used to not caring about fashion when it comes to Cullen.

Cullen rapped his knuckles against Dorian’s apartment door, shifting his feet nervously as he fiddled with the buttons on his black vest. _Is the vest too much? Maybe I should have just stuck with the dress shirt… Maker, why did I let Nesiriel pick my clothing?_

Dorian opened the door with a smile. “Hello, amatus,” he greeted warmly, leaning forward to give him a quick peck on the lips before disappearing back into the apartment. “Come in for a moment; I seem to have misplaced my phone again,” he called over his shoulder.

Cullen followed him inside, seating himself on Dorian’s ridiculously comfortable leather couch. He watched in amusement as Dorian fluttered around the living room, muttering to himself as he searched for his wayward phone. “You know, I could just call it for you.”

Dorian sighed in exaggerated frustration. “Why didn’t you say that earlier instead of staring at my well-formed behind?” he grumbled.

Cullen grinned. “I was too busy staring at your well-formed behind.” He pulled out his own phone and typed in Dorian’s number. The pillow behind Cullen’s head began to vibrate loudly.

“Ah, there you are.” Dorian crossed the room and leaned over Cullen’s shoulder to retrieve the device. Cullen smirked deviously as he pulled Dorian into his lap and kissed him deeply. Dorian moaned softly against his mouth, gently swatting Cullen’s arm as he pulled away. 

“You have to at least buy me dinner first,” Dorian teased. He grabbed Cullen’s hand and pulled him to his feet. “Speaking of which, I’m starving.”

They walked hand in hand down the stairs to Cullen’s car. Cullen couldn’t help but feel disappointed that Dorian hadn’t said anything about his clothing. _Maybe he actually doesn’t like it and is just trying to be nice. Maker, I should never have attempted this. I have no idea what I’m doing._

The drive to the restaurant was uncharacteristically silent. Dorian frowned slightly at Cullen, puzzled at his sudden change in mood. “Amatus, are you alright?” he asked in concern as they got out of the car.

“It’s… nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

Dorian took Cullen’s face in his hands. “You can’t deter me so easily. Please, tell me what’s wrong.”

Cullen sighed. “I thought… I hoped… you might like this outfit.”

Dorian’s heart clenched painfully as he noticed Cullen’s crestfallen expression. He took his first real glance down at Cullen’s attire, his eyes widening in surprise. He looked stunning. He wore his white collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows. The black vest layered on top was snug, accentuating the muscles of his chest and the narrowness of his waist. His black trousers fit just right around his hips and showcased his gorgeous behind. A gorgeous black leather belt with a stylized silver lion and a gold pocket watch completed the outfit. _No wonder he looks so upset. He really went all out on this, just to impress me. And I messed it all up._

“Cullen, I’m so sorry,” he said, reaching down and catching one of his hands between both of his own.

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck with his other hand and stared down at the ground. “Forget it, it was a stupid idea anyway.”

“It most definitely was not!” Dorian snapped. Cullen’s head jerked up in surprise to the vehemence in Dorian’s voice. “This is all my fault; I wasn’t paying as much attention to you as I should have.” He sighed, fidgeting nervously. “To be honest, I don’t even notice what you wear most of the time,” he admitted with a slight blush. “It’s just not that important to me. What is important is the time that we get to spend together, no matter what we do, where we go, or what we wear.”

Cullen blushed. “R-really? You always dress so nicely, and I feel so drab in comparison. I just didn’t want you to be embarrassed to be seen with me.”

Dorian cupped Cullen’s face in his hands once more. “I could never be embarrassed to be seen with you, amatus.” He leaned forward and placed a tender kiss against Cullen’s lips. Cullen pulled Dorian into his arms, returning the kiss with enthusiasm. “I’m sorry that you ever thought I was,” he added breathily.

Cullen grinned, resting his forehead against Dorian’s. “I know how you can make it up to me,” he suggested slyly, trailing a hand down Dorian’s spine and causing him to shudder in delight.

“Hmmm, that does sound rather enticing.” Dorian brushed his nose against Cullen’s. “However, that will have to wait until I have taken my incredibly dashing and well-dressed boyfriend into the restaurant to eat so that everyone in there can admire him along with me.”


End file.
